


The ins and outs of the shifters psychology and genetics against the popular beliefs

by The White Wolf (RavensBlueAmber)



Series: Omegaverse TWW's Survival Guide [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Guide, Not Beta Read, Omegaverse, Shifter, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensBlueAmber/pseuds/The%20White%20Wolf
Summary: This is supposed to be a book on the common misbeliefs on my omegaverse. I use/reference this in my works to describe my omegaverse. It is ever-changing you can see it in the first chapter which edition it is, the number stands for when I have revised and added to it.So basically this is an omegaverse survival guide for those who don't know the verse, it will go over the verse in detail with ins and outs of the omegaverse. All the stereotypes and how my verse differs. But it is written if it was like a book w. a fictive author to it.
Series: Omegaverse TWW's Survival Guide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659013
Kudos: 3





	1. 4

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Souls One Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074322) by [RavensBlueAmber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensBlueAmber/pseuds/RavensBlueAmber), [The White Wolf (RavensBlueAmber)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensBlueAmber/pseuds/The%20White%20Wolf). 



_Titled: "The ins and outs of the shifters psychology and genetics against the popular beliefs" edition nr. 12 by **The White Wolf**. _

_Welcome to the forest you speak, may the wildlands lead you the truth you seek._

_Good luck adventurer the land before you lie vast with the fairytales and legends soon to be forgotten._

_By the curse of humanity._

_Yours Truly_


	2. 13

_“Shifters hear me, hear my calling take it to heart because I The White Wolf, speak of the truth. For your whole life, you have been betrayed by your brethren and Sishen._

_If you have ever been told that you’re below your alpha if you’ve ever been told that you are to follow their lead, that you as a shifter have been gifted the land beneath your feet._

_That everything is determined by society and their parents, familiar alphas and genetics._

_If you ever have heard things like alphas rule, omegas rears and betas are replaceable nobodies._

_All this is wrong, the information is outdated, made to make you fear yourself, and therefore abend by the rule of society._

_Like how we need to behave as the apes, live, talk, walk like them. To behave like one to the best extent we can. We are expected to be apes. This is foolishness we are not apes we are SHIFTERS._

_Society’s best friend is a dog, so, what do the model their shifter standards after? DOGS! SHIFTERS are not dogs; shifters are shifters first and foremost. We live and breathe the same air as the apes and their pets, but we are not like them. We are our own species and we are wild._

_They tried to tame us and look what happened! After a few centuries living with them, we have forgotten our past and our future, we have been misguided by the homo sapiens and ourselves. You have lost sight of what’s important and I’m here to help. Which leads me to the next point in your new survival guide._


	3. 8

_"Before we jump into messing with your clouded vision on the 3- secondary genders, Alpha, Beta, Omega we need to clear up all your misguided/outdated information about the common stereotypes/ misconceptions you, yes you, and the human society have been fobbing off on our own shifter society. Don’t get me wrong, we are also a part of the human society, but they are not a part of our shifter society. (Actually, we have a few humans at the centre, that could count as being part of our shifter society. But they have converted themselves through trial and error and it was a very long, tiresome and hard process. But more of this in another book about pack leading or something.)_

_These Common misconceptions about our shifter nature are such as the:_

_build, the behaviour, the smell, Nesting, Eye colour, dom only alpha, sub only omega, sterility, A/b/o, shifter species, mating mark effects, TM, a/b/o suited jobs, schools, laws, shifters/apes, rare/none male Omegas and female Alphas. These are the major ones lets jump in, shall we?"_


	4. 4

_"Wolves. Wolves are what the humans see in us shifters. A tamable race, a step behind dogs. But we are not, or at least, we are not only wolves. As you might have guessed by my name, Yes, I am indeed a wolf shifter, and if you are wondering yes, I can shift. I know it’s a trait getting rarer by the season. And I have no words other than how it saddens me. I’m not angry with this development since we are all born human and humans chose their own fate. Anger is only involved if you take away that choice without giving a chance. But that is beside the point._

_Us shifters have multiple races or families we can derive from. 95% as of what we have records of in cities is Carnivora order. Us wolves come from the Caniformia order. As you might have guessed we from the Caniformia order have a number of us living in the city. Therefore, the myth of their only being wolves. But another less known part of the percentage is of the order Feliformia._

_Hippos are too big, the same as elephants or whales. We have never found evidence for shifters being able to shift to them. Not that they are too unintelligent to be a shifter animal. They are simply too big, it takes too long to shift, the energy required is too much. And the whole experience to painful to go through._

_And sorry to say, folks, we don’t have snake shifters. It seems that shifters must be of the class Mammalia, for it to work. At this time, we have found no signs of there being other class shifters besides the mammal shifters."_


	5. 5

_"The Difference apes or not? That might be a question you have asked yourself, remember shifter folks. Normal humans can read this if they have the right herb mixture. Normal humans are also known as homo sapiens, that is whom we normally call the apes or primates or twolegs, to differentiate between them and the shifters. We can’t exactly call them humans since that is referencing both shifters and normal humans._

_But if You are wondering, as far as we know right now, we have not found any ape shifters. I’m not saying it’s impossible. My theory is that somewhere there lives a colony, but they are properly of a smaller ape species.”_


	6. 3 Thx Nudge

Terminology, a very important place to note, if you ask me. Because we use some terms coming from another book called: Caniformes, we don’t know much about the author as of yet, but their research for/on us a/b/o’s. The only thing we know for certain is that the author goes by the name Nudge, more precisely going by the name: give_it_a_little_nudge, online.

Ozzie = submissive omega

Primary = human soul part

Secondary = A/B/O

Tertiary = animal part soul

// Yeah, so basically, this, my omegaverse, it was because of the author give_it_a_little_nudge and their works, that I began writing omegaverse. They’re a hardworking writer on AO3. As you might have guessed they have written a fanfic work called Caniformes. And it’s simply amazing, it is well thought out and Nudge being the very responsible writer they are, gives explanations on everything and it makes sense for once. It is not the rape-ness you tend to find when you search for omegaverse. Their omegaverse make sense for once and is well thought through. The world-building gone into it is amazing. They put their own spin on the omegaverse. Taken it from the science side of things. Because of this some of my terminology comes from her fics I tend to forget that to me all omegaverse readers know what it is but they usually don't. So here's a list on what they all mean. (If I can catch them, that is.)

And if you were wondering: No, Caniformes and my own works are not the same “world.” Separate worlds, separated works, has been and will always be.

I’m currently translating Nudge’s Caniformes into Danish, takes a long time because I am a slow person. The first chapter will be out about 1 month from now. So, in Juni.

You should totally go check out Caniformes, but a warning from me, it is rated as an Explicit work. Read the tags! And don’t read it if it is not to your tastes!

Nudge helped convince me to start writing and for that, I’m them forever thankful.


	7. 2

_"The **A/B/O**_

_Is an abbreviation of Alpha / Beta / Omega, the / being there to separate the 3 secondary genders. Maybe just a spelling the apes did to separate back in time, but we shifters certainly took it and made it our own identity. It was made to separate different types of shifters based on different traits, mainly the eye colour of the shifters. It will be explained later in another chapter. But basically, the jest of it is that there is 1 type of eye colour change to each secondary gender. When the secondary gender takes control over the body of the shifter, the shifter’s eye colour will change too._

_The high-ranking Alphas has a crimson coloured eye change. The high-ranking Betas has a sky blue coloured eye change. And the high-ranking Omegas has a golden coloured eye change._

_This has also something to do with the ranking, which I’ll also explain later in great detail. It’s a complex topic, but the jest is that the eye colour of your secondary gender depends on what A/B/O and what ranking you are. The deeper the colour the higher the ranking._

_You see, we shifters, as you may or may not know, is made up of 2 separate souls, and none of those is the secondary genders A/B/O. Or one of them, you can only be one of them. Be it Alpha / Beta / Omega. Not all of them, at the same time. It is something you present into at an age around seventeen. Of course, there are some abbreviations to that rule, some are early seedlings and others bloom late. The secondary gender is what binds us shifters together. It makes it so, that our 2 souls can coexist with each other._

_We have not always had the A/B/O’s gender, it is something that has evolved within us, over thousands of years._

_As you were taught in school, the first soul, the primary soul, is the same as what the apes have. The human part, the front brain, it makes out what we like to call our primary gender. [What we are born as. The second soul, the tertiary, first manifests later around the age 3.] ⃪This knowledge here is wrong. You are born with both your primary and tertiary souls, and they can both be a determining factor in whether your primary gender is female or male. It all comes down to what you are born as. If you are born shifted, then the tertiary’s gender you will be. And the same goes in human form. But, wouldn’t it be the same thing, you ask? No, not necessarily, in some cases yes, the two souls have the same gender, but in 1/3 of cases, at this time xxx, they actually have the opposing gender. This ratio tends to jump between 1/3 and 2/3 over the passing of generations. In any case, the number is much higher than it is in humans. Because we have a higher chance of having both genders within us. More about this in the biological section. Its gets a bit interesting you’ll see on the body parts, amongst other things when you run into cases involving both primary genders like this._

_And the secondary gender, as ironic as it may sound, has no gender at all. An Alpha is an Alpha, a Beta is a Beta and an Omega is an Omega. They work the same way, or more precisely are equipped with the same tools, whether male or female. The “tools” available to you is of course decided by your “birth rank” /genetic potential. But they all have the common goal to keep the balance within and make sure the genes get to the next generation._

_Why is there such a bigger number of non-binaries, you may ask? It’s because when the first shifters made the pact Arven, to become one, we went for what we found most attractive. And as many humans know, the majority of our homo population are cisgender. Which meant females of the homos found male animals to feast on and vice versa. The animal side of things didn’t care much, they’re driven by instinct._

_Not the Arven that you know of, mind you. The one you think of when you hear the name is the one signed in the 1900 th century as a peace treaty between the homo sapiens and the **homo heidelbergensis anima.** homo heidelbergensis anima being the scientific name of shifters as a whole._

_So, many of us wild folk it is kind of ironic how they used the same name from that long ago. Since Arven was a pact made, in all it gore and glory. It basically meant: SURVIVAL. Survival of the fittest, and by that also meaning ensuring the survival of the next generation. No, pretty flower crowns there. It’s a fake view of it. It was a war pact, built on the instinct to survive._

_Like a quick thing to take note of what was happening under Arven. As every shifter may or may not know, to become a shifter you have to rip out a willing subject’s heart and eat it while it’s still beating._

_Basically, the subject’s soul needs to be locked into their own heart willingly as well as having a primal instinct connection with the one that will be doing the eating. The one that will be doing the eating will also have the same criteria applied to them. A accept to become one and therefore stronger than before. The two subjects will lock in battle, one with instinct and nature fighting to the death. Trying to eat each other’s hearts. Succeeding will be that one defeats the other and eats the whole heart without the other taking a bite out of their own. Then you have a variation of options whether you succeed in it or if you semi do or if you fail miserably. If you do succeed, then you won’t be a shifter per se. More like a pre-shifter, you’ll have two souls but unable to shift. You don’t just shift in a puff of smoke or something! Modern shifters have evolved over hundreds of thousands of years. Arven is a bloody pact to make, but it works. A study for a later day would be if this phenomenon could be connected to the mating bond, that the subject’s connections of hearts = an early mating bond??_

_But either way, I guess they chose to call the peace treaty, Arven, as a show of respect towards what our ancestors went through. But how did they even know about this pact if it is so old? It’s not like they had access to the ancient stones on Arven. Because the ones that made the treaty, was mostly city dwellers and the stones are placed deep in the wildland domains. But that is an afterthought for another day._

_Another quick thing to note: Arven, is a pact made again and again over time by us shifters. Whenever we make a pact today in the wildlands, we call it Arvi or some other abbreviation on Arven. It is a pact first and foremost, not a peace treaty. It’s a “this is the terms, and if you break them, we’ll follow the law”. Law in wildlands terms means, basically, all-out war. Of course, the war laws again will depend on your species and of course where geography you are placed/live._

_Another part of this A/B/O section is to remind you that these titles “Alpha / Beta / Omega” are not something that we, shifters, call ourselves. It is something humans has made up, (both shifters and apes if you were wondering). It comes from the outdated belief that we are all wolf shifters. As we have stated in an earlier section, you now know that we are indeed not all wolf shifters. And thinking so is wrong and discriminating against shifters as a whole. But dogs are the humans’ best friend. So, humans looked back at dogs’ ancestors. And found some outdated information about wolfpacks, for the naming of the secondary genders._

_Such as that the Alpha male leads the pack and female alpha follows them. Below those two in the hierarchy, we have the betas who is the nr. second-highest on both the female and male side of things, they follow their alpha and are loyal to them and them only. At the bottom of the wolf hierarchy, we have the omegas. They are the pack's stress relief and the weakest of the pack. Or at least that is what the material stated. So, humans, without fact-checking, named the 3 variations of the secondary gender after this._

_This information is wrong, wolf pack structure is really based around family units as many of the other mammal species. The alphas = the parents and the betas and omegas can shift their ranks around. We shifters can’t just shift rank. After you have turned 29 and pre- or aftersented (in some rare cases), there is no going back. You will be this secondary gender for the rest of your life._

_The age 29, is there as a potential age for a secondary gender shift. The latest secondary gender shift found recorded was a male beta that at 28 years old aftercented to an alpha after meeting his forever mate. This happened in a rural village in the north of Europe in the late medieval ages. We have been in contact with the ancient pack of the north. The domain pack of Scandinavia, they have something called “The Holy cliff” where stories of their ancestors’ secrets are written down in their own language called old Norse. They had graced us with the honour to gain access to read on the holy cliff. It held many secrets of the past. I’ll someday release a book called The Holy Cliff. In it will there be the approved material from the domain leaders. It’ll be containing some of the legends of the domain, their religion, praising the goddess of the moon, Amy, and her sister Smoke the goddess of night, along with her mate Flashfire the comet tail. Just to name a few._

_There are many goddess’ and gods we pray too, and they have many names and praying practices. These praying practices still live on today in some packs of immigrants in the USA’s. The praying practices remain, even though many have forgotten the practice origin. It has become a tradition for them. For example, when praying to Smoke the goddess of night, you’ll have to capture some smoke in a jar as an offering. These jars of smoke are then put on an altar and you offer up your prayer. When night comes you can then let the smoke go so it can reunite with Smoke. Some packs even have priestesses assigned to the goddess’ and gods they believe in._

_Note: Knowing of these traditions and where they stem from. It is an easy way to track down where one’s pack has immigrated from._

_As you know the presenting age lies around the age of 17. But the youngest presented, dated in history is recorded fairly recently. It was a pair of children from different family units, who played at each other’s family units houses a lot. The children felt especially drawn to each other and the parents were oblivious to the signs. One day it happened, as you might have guessed they TM’ed(True Mate) triggered. The girl was 13 and the boy 12,4. This mating so early is forbidden in many human cities, so hell was raised, when this had happened. The government has tried its hardest to cover up this fact afterwards. The constant fear it wouldn’t raise. If people knew that their children could present at the tender age of 12._

_The parents on both sides were not happy to find out about this either, they handled it the most horrible way imaginable. Which is why I’m telling you this, so you won’t do the same terrible mistakes._

_They split the pair up, with a lot of fighting on the kid’s parts._

_The families kept them apart at much as they could and forbid contact with the other._

_The kids kept meeting up in secret and getting caught._

_One day the female child’s family unit got enough and went up and left without another word._

_The omega boy was crushed, True mates cannot live without each other._

_The omega boy went into mourning._

_The parents of the omega tried to reverse the presentation to omega through questionable lab experiments._

_It is illegal to try to experiment with, how to turn/change a presentation artificially. And it doesn’t work._

_In some rare cases, you can aftersent to another secondary gender. But these cases are **very** rare, and you only have a limited age gap of 10-12 years, from 17 to 28, you can do in. The gap depends on your genetics and species. Most only have a gap on 3-5 years after turning 17 or if you present before that time the timer starts to tick down from there._

_The centre pulled this now 14-year-old omega from the illegal labs on a raid w. many other unfortunate souls. Many of the shifters placed in those labs had similar stories to tell, of being ripped from their soul mates or had “presented wrong” or had a “wrong dynamic.”_

_If you are missing your mate, please contact the omegaverse Centre. The lost mates will be taken care of by trained contractors and the ones looking for mates or packs are entered into our mate and pack finding program. So, if you are in need of new pack members and can’t find the right match this might be a way for you._

_The alpha female’s name is Adeline Rey. If you hear about anyone or know anyone by that name please reach out to the centre, so the mates can be reunited._

_In the wildlands this is not forbidden, to form forever bonds at such a young age. But it varies whether a pack allow it or not. But mostly it depends on the rules of the domain where the pack is placed in the wildlands._

_The domains can be owned by more packs/family units or a pack or an ancient pack or a specific anima species._

_If it’s an ancient pack, the domain is so big that it covers thousands of square kilometres. It is the “main” family that rules the land if big enough this main pack will be split off into different packs and those mains have their own branches of other packs living under them. Those branch packs are typically rovers settling down with a mate from other branch packs or from the outside of the domain._

_But remember in the wildlands nothing is cut into stone, you fight for territory all the time. And the domain borders are constantly expanding or decreasing. It’s a complex matter we’ll save it for another book._

_Another important thing to note. Is that the A/B/O names were put on wolves in their packs of what rank they have. So that is also how many packs in the wildlands use them. Relationship as well as main family units/ semi packs or hangout groups within an already formed bigger pack. Whichever tops are usually called by the name of alpha and the bottoms called omega. Switches are called by the name of beta. But it really depends on the situation and territory rules. It’s considered rude to ask into why you call an omega for alpha or vice versa. Basically, you’re asking for a fight if you do it and you’ll defiantly get one if you do. So, don’t do it._

_The homo heidelbergensis anima /shifters, also have every gender imaginable in the prejudiced order for your own pleasure or disgust: male alpha, female beta, male beta, female omega, female alpha and male omega."_


	8. 2

_Did you hear me right? Yes, they do indeed exist. Omega males and female alphas, but they don’t! you say, they are mistakes and never meant to be! you say._

_Nope. That is a lie or more like artificial evolution that happened due to humans deciding what genders could live on and who was faulty by birth. We, humans, intertwined our own prejudices into the evolution process and selected who would survive and who wouldn’t from a litter based on human ideals._

_It is true, that they are extremely rare in some countries because of this though. They are more common in the wildlands but even here the prejudice has snuck in. But only because of city living joining the wildlands and teaching such behaviours or through ape villages nearby pack territories w. the old beliefs._

_So, that killed a lot of fine omegas and alphas._

_But you know the saying “Nature always finds a way” and it really must if we all want to live within happily mated pairs. And we do, like true mate triggers happen for a reason, or forever mates for that matter. Never heard of TM or FM? Or did you think it was just a fairytale? Let me tell you, it is a real phenomenon. And it’s the best thing that would happen to you if you chose to wait/search/find such a mate. But I’ll explain it more in detail later._

_Basically, nature have a law of polarity: Everything has an opposite. So, if you are an female omega you could have a TM that’s a female alpha, if it completes you. TM’s uses the law of gender to merge bonds. It’s like they are yin and yang to each other. You can’t have one without the other._

_So, nature fought back and blessed us with more ways for certain genders to form. Basically, we now have different styles of male omegas and female alphas._

_Female alphas:_

  * _The straightforward way, you are born with a penis and a vagina, the knot will start to form at 17 years old._



_No balls, alpha females got no balls in any scenario, unless you aftersent from a male omega._

_If you run into an “female”(male) alpha with balls or scars after getting balls removed, they are males genetically/biologically speaking. If they are transgender female alphas don’t judge them, that is fine, and a respectable way to transcend._

  * _Born primary female, like an ape, but develops a penis when they start to present so at the normal age 17 years old. This penis will develop till they are 21 years old in length and thickness and from then on, the knot at the base will form._



  * _Born primary female, like an ape, but develops an inverted penis when they start to present so at the normal age 17 years old._



  * _Born primary female, like an ape, presents as an omega female, but then aftersent to an alpha and then develops an inverted penis._



  * _Born primary male, like an ape, presents as an omega male, but then aftersent to a female alpha and start to develop permanent breasts + a knot._



  * _male beta aftersenting and developing a knot and he also has to have the ability to birth kids as a beta beforehand. Go read the book “Our forgotten Past - The forgotten history of shifters” ’s first section if you are confused._



_Male omegas:_

  * _Born primary female, like an ape, present into omega female, then aftersents and thereby developing a penis on the outside._



  * _Born primary male, like an ape, presents as a beta male, then aftersents and then developing silk glands. - Only if they already have the ability to bear children._



  * _Born primary male, like an ape, presents as a beta male, then aftersents and developing silk glands and (a channel, - Only if they do not already have the ability to bear children.)_



  * _Born primary female, like an ape, presents as an alpha female, then aftersents and losing their knot and breasts and developing a channel and silk glands instead._



  * _Born primary male, like an ape, presents as an alpha male, and then aftersents, developing a channel and silk glands + loses their knot._



  * _The straightforward way, born primary male, like an ape, but start to develop the channel when they start to present so at the normal age 17 years old. This channel will develop until 21 years old and from then on, only the silk glands will form."_




	9. 3

Now that the rare genders are out of the way. We can go to the complicated parts. You thought that up above was the complicated part? Sorry to say, but this part is a little tricky for both city living and wild living to understand. And that is dynamics! Dynamics!..? Why I hear you asking.

Well, Society has this way of thinking, that says that alphas are the dominant part the _homo heidelbergensis anima’s_ race. Or to be more precise All Male Alphas are dominant, and all other genders are submissive. Especially, omegas apparently, ‘they are born like that and cannot be other than that’. Betas are the only one of the rest of genders allowed to be in the middle, neutral. Female alphas are also stereotyped with the belief that they are submissive of nature, but in some very rare cases can they be found dominant.

^This is a load of.. stereotypes and not true at all. All six genders can be either dominant, neutral, or submissive, to keep it simple, for now. It is true that the 3 genders primary, secondary and tertiary all have different dynamics, BUT it is only the secondary gender that is more or less unchangeable since not birth but the first few months of being alive. Typically, the time of period, one would spend alone with one’s mom at the den site. Not that this personality influencing trait will show before one would start presenting at the age of 17. THIS IS NOT AN INCURECMENT TO TRY TO INFLUENCE THE PUP FROM A YOUNG AGE. It’s like trying to roll a dice on what works and what doesn’t. 20 % is genetic 15% is their own effort, 50 % is their environment and the last 15% is randomness. If you stack that, you got a 50/50 chance of your influencing working. But just because it worked, it doesn’t mean that it worked as intended. Most times you get the opposite outcome. Like “alpha needs to be tough, so I have toughened them up from childhood! But this one turned omega on me.” – someone once said this, I’ll leave out the grim details, but of course, we removed the kid from the abusive alphas care. But this is a case we see a lot actually, parents trying to prevent omegas by “toughening” their kids up but ending up with omegas. Why? This happens because of the omegas ability to survive trauma. They are more resilient to it than any of the other genders. Don’t get me wrong they are not immune, but their threshold is 3 times higher than any alpha. They process it differently. Any trauma is bad but if you want to have survivors you want omegas.

Don’t push the omegas, at one point they have had enough. They have a right to be a whole being and not just a personality trait. To treat them like a trait is wrong, like its wrong on other genders also. Alphas are not dominant. Omegas are not submissive it MIGHT be an angle of their personality in one of their 3 personalities. I know society has trained us to believe otherwise in the cities across the world. But it is still wrong and degrading. _Any_ _omegas (this includes any mistreated submissive by nature, badly treated beings) _can find the information they need for help to _never_ to feel **alone** again. at a website called omeganplaydates.org show it to you are “alpha” or in city term whoever is in charge. You cannot go wrong. It got themes in the omegan “colour schemes” so, pink front and can be changed to a damp purple or baby blue. In the customized button. To even the trained eye it is just like a dating app, where you make a profile or the “alpha” does. Of themselves and you. They get linked as your parent. And all requests go through them of course. It’s the best way to get out of your depressive mind. Anyways, when you got your profile you get a matched with one of our professional omegas that are going to take care of all your needs and also “alpha’s” if so desired. Don’t try to hide this site from “alpha” we know how to handle them. The most important task is that you get signed up in some way or form, even if it is only your “alpha”. There is also an advisable message app for your “alpha” and you to communicate on. Go on. Try it.

Omegas are full people, any submissive is a full person and not just a fuck toy to breed. But why is there this misconception about what they truly are? Selective breeding is one factor, another is killing of omegas or other means of offing them from the phase of human standards. In the cities that is, wildland we have not an overly representing of submissive omegas. The third reason being balance. Because of how modern city society works it is incredibly hard for an omega with dominant traits to survive to adulthood. Most die off, because of stress. Sadly. There are 432 different personality angles’ in scientific terminology in all 3, secondary, genders. There are the same just categorized on alpha, beta, omega, these 3 lists are better known as the Ranking. It tells the rank of the individual being in correspondence to others. Out of these 432 angles are144 of them submissive. So only one 3rd is submissive of nature. Another 1/3 is neutrals they usually are being forced into a submissive role by the city society and the last 3rd, the dominant omegas, doesn’t make it to adulthood. Th00is is why the pop0ulisation of omegas in the city seems that all of their genders is submissive by nature, all other designations are being suppressed by society. It is peer pressure from dead people, as well of the pressure of religion that keeps it as it is. It is an attempt started by apes to control the shifters, but it has taken over also the opinion of shifters themselves. Like thanksgiving, a cover-up for a horrible event. But people gladly celebrate it none the less, even though they know that it is a wrong tradition. It was made to control the people. The same way omegas are sex toys or puppy mills. Only there to be breed by alphas. Which is not true! They have just as much a right to be in this world as the rest of the _homo_ species have.

The same goes for alphas, we have just the opposite problem. City society says they can only be dominant. But as I wrote just up above with the omegas, the same goes with alphas about the ranking. Only 144 out of 432 is dominant by nature the rest are neutrals or submissive by nature. It’s kind of looked down upon by society’s rules if alphas act neutral or submissive.

But by natures side of things, a/b/o’s have the right to be either submissive neutral or dominant as they please.


	10. Chapter 10

_**EYE COLOURS**! What?!_

_So, a lot of people / non-shifters don’t know that shifters can change their eye colour, but only temporally. It happens when the secondary gender takes control of the main body. Alphas are red, omegas are gold, and betas, yes betas, got the eye colour blue._

_Some people have properly only heard of the omegas and alphas eye changes, but betas do too. “The eye colour only changes when the secondary gender takes full control of the shifter's body.” - That is what you get told in school on city land. Yes, it is true but, you can actually be in the secondary state without the eye change. Which, betas typically do. This is much harder to do than just have your eye colour change whenever the secondary jumps into the front. The eye colour change happens when your a/b/o is in a heightened emotional state. The same happens an ear/tail pop out. Feelings such as deep grief, anger, protectiveness just to name a few. This a heightened emotional state can be triggered in two ways: the overwhelmed state, which is a flurry of actions and emotions mixed together, so you enter a fight, flight, freeze reaction. Basically, you have a hard time to control yourself and you activate your eye colour change. The other way is by emitting only one powerful emotion that washes over every other rational thought and it overwhelms the individual._

_It is typically alphas and omegas you see with this eye colour change when their secondary fronts, because of these two triggers. The two ways are used by all genders, but alphas tend to get into the heightened emotional state by the first trigger through negative emotions and omegas tend to trigger into the heightened emotional state by the second way, through feelings of guilt._

_Let me remind you this only, a real problem in the city lands, in the wildlands it is rare to see this eye change in this uncontrolled state. In the wildlands’ shifters are trained in controlling their emotions into a healthy outlet. Why? Because we wild shifters can’t afford to get in a fight like you can in the cities. We don’t have access to hospitals or medicine like the city folks do. You can die from a small infected bite if not careful. So, you need to control your own impulses in all genders, primary, secondary, and tertiary. Besides that, it is taboo to show the eye colour change every time your secondary fronts. Only pups or younger adults are allowed to do it to some extent. And those that generally can’t control it are seen as weak, by us wildland folks._

_Ever been in a fight in this eye colour changed state? And felt exhausted afterwards, even though it might only have been a small verbal fight. Have you ever wondered why that is? The eye colour change is proof of the heightened emotional state. But the state also makes you stronger metaphysically, and in the flight fight freeze scenario also an added strength stat. It basically boosts yourself, for a better chance of survival. In wildlands, this state is usually used to rally the pack/s for a fight or a message, to make it hold more weight. City folk is puppies in comparison almost. Almost as in the city betas, know what they are doing. They have just as much emotional /pheromonic baggage as the other 2 secondary genders but more about that later what you need to know at the moment is that betas need of fulfilment are easier to accomplice without realising it. This certainly boosts their ability to not letting their emotions get the best of them. That and, betas are seen as a side character to society, to be pushed in the background. They had had to live with this for centuries. And have adjusted accordingly._

_It can be hard to control the eye change without letting it happen out-of-control-naturally. Ancient packs in the wildlands have it down. The rest of the world, not so much. The ones under rank 200 do have it easier than others._

_Well, another thing to note is the eye colour of the change. It depends on what rank you are. Highest rank nr. 1 will: for alphas be Crimson red, for betas ice blue and for omegas molten gold almost got a greenish glow to it. The colour of the eye change follows the ranking downwards, the lower the rank, the weaker the colour. The weakest rank nr. 432, got for alphas a tint of rosa-red eyes, the betas a tint of dull blue and omegas eyes will be yellow like most wolves’ eye colour._


	11. 5

## Re-dis-solving the build/body stereotypes on the secondary genders 

Read the title? Good, here we go! The stereotypes for the build/body are that every Alpha has a strong built, they'll be big and strong, tall as mountains, muscular, a V-shaped torso, you get the memo. Betas are betas, which means AVERAGE across the board, height, muscle, you get it. Omegas, on the other hand, they are seen as small, soft, pliant creatures. Yes, pliant as if you can plaster a personality trait on ones build/body. You really can't but they did. hh.

Of course, not everything is false about these statements. But I, The White Wolf, find them rather lacking in detail. It is true that alphas tend to be more muscular, but it has little to do with being born into it. Genetically speaking they have unlocked the genetic ability by presenting as alpha to maintain the red muscle mass more easily than betas and omegas. They are strongly built because of the red muscle fibres are easily maintained. The white muscle fibres, on the other hand, are very weak and very stiff. They'll have to put much effort into training that part of muscles. So, alphas will typically run slower than an omega if they are both well trained. It is important to have both the reds and the white’s muscles in good condition. The white helps with preventing strains and keeps everything in place. But why isn't it just both types of muscles that are easily maintained? Nature has its own way of things, trying it's best to keep everything in balance. Alphas evolved to mainly focus on being able to defend and to have the strength to go on for hours. Which made the red muscle fibres the best choice. They did not need the short bursts of energy the white muscle fibres provide, instead, it was far more useful to have the red muscle fibres that moves slower and take a while to warm but have tons of stamina to pull from.

Omegas, are just the opposite of alphas, having unlocked genes that enable them to maintain the white muscle fibres easily and have problems maintaining the red ones. / Needs to work harder to maintain the red muscle fibres. Omegas evolved to be flexible to be able to get out of tight spots. Or when they were in less than a pleasant spot. The white muscle fibres make it so, they get small bursts of energy, right as they ask for it. Making omegas the fastest runners because they generally don’t have to warm up their muscles before doing an activity. They are just ready to go from the get-go. E.g. They are the fastest runners in a pack. Evolved that way because they have a need to be able to escape from vile alphas or other dangers. They are the fastest amongst the three genders. And if trained so both red and the white muscle fibres are up to speed, they have even more stamina than alphas.

Betas are interesting on this point of the red vs white muscle-maintaining ratio. They can lie on either part of the omega/alpha spectrum, or just have a build/body in the middle. The closest thing to a primate also known as “just human” with no animal soul sharing one's body. As you know, against popular beliefs, alphas and omegas evolved from betas. Not the other way around. Of course, they are all a by-product of Arven, the pact, the peace offering, that was made between the dominant animals and some of the other _homos_ excluding the _homo sapiens_ what we also like to call the primates, the non-shifter or simply put humans.


	12. Chapter 12

##  _Stereotype 2: The identifying by the behaviour_

_In human society, Alphas are seen as aggressive bastards all about dominance and to claim their territory being it shifters, buildings or land. They take, and take, and take, being very egotistical and uncaring. If they feel about fucking someone senseless, they'll do so without caring for the victim. The only target is to fill their own desires and needs. They will claim anything and everything._

_In human society, Betas are seen as background standers and the lackey of alphas. They must follow the alphas beck and call, pleasing them in any way possible. Personality: SUBMISSIVE OR PLAIN._

_In human society, Omegas are seen as.. the slaves of everyone else, even humans. They are born for entertainment purposes and nothing more. Alphas sex toys and pup breeders. Always willing for a quick fuck if you so pleases. Personality: SUBMISSIVE. Fearful small creatures, do I need to keep going? Anything below human. Done._

_Yeah no, take this at face value and reflect then never use it again. Alphas can be nice too, betas are the heart of a pack, and have just as much personality and worth like the rest of genders and omegas are the soul of ones pack, they are the bravest gender of them all and are willows in the storm. They cannot be taken down. !_


	13. 2

##  _Stereotype 3: The identifying by the smell_

_Another stereotype would be the smell that tells what one’s secondary gender is. As we all know, all shifters have their unique kind of blend of different smells. But of course, also here we have stereotypes. Such as Alphas will develop a strong stench and generally will smell bad to those around them unless they are true mates. Like smoke or mould or sweat, you get where this is going, anything vile. Betas will have faint smells like water, grass, generally, things shifters and primates alike will say doesn't have a smell. And omegas, of course, will have sweet smells like vanilla or chocolate. While this is not false information it's highly outdated, it's something the primates aka humans are taught in school as a fact about our interspecies. They don't have the heightened smell as we shifters do, and I guess they had to tell them something about how we shifters work. But._

_It's a textbook example, that we shifters also are using now since we go to schools with humans in them. There is not resources and teachers enough to have split education. We look the same us shifters and humans, the only tell-tale difference is when we get really scared of something and shifts. Our limps will start to get our shifter animal characteristics and our tail and ears will appear. In the old times where we were "full-blooded" shifters, we were able to shift all the way over to our animal forms. It's almost unheard of today on city lands, like a legend, but some are still able to do it. And those poor souls get hunted down to be used for the greater good, test subjects or simply sold on the black market as pretty pets. Most shifters in the cities have too much human blood mixed in to transform more than to our halfway forms. Or at least that what we tell the humans and our society in general. The halfway form being the halfway point between being human and animal. Many believe this and all the other stuff is just a myth, especially humans. Since they properly will live a lifetime without ever seeing the ears and tail out on a shifter. The only this they'll see is the changing on the eye colours when the secondary gender takes the front because shifters don’t learn control in the cities. The eye colour changes red Alpha, blue beta although it seldom happens since they are good to keep control, and golden for omegas. This and a lot more, like the halfway form and the fully shifted form, are all seen in ancient religious texts in various beliefs. But if you got hold of this book you already know there is more between the clouds than humans lead on._

_That kind of ordeal is though pretty strange. Up until a certain point you can find ancient texts about the shifters and then from one day to another they disappeared for centuries, for then suddenly reappearing again when found mingling w. humans in their cities. And funny enough the governments welcomed us with open arms._

_Anyway, let jump back to scents. We are jumping into the deep end, hold on tight._

_When a litter of pups gets made all pups get the same identifying scent like . . blueberries. It is called the litter scent. The mate and pack members will halfway through the pregnancy be able to pick up on this scent. Blueberries, only that litter scent will shine through. So if you're not a healer it will be almost impossible to tell how many there are. Healers are like doctors in wild pack/teachers simply put._

_Healers will be able to tell by the scent if it’s a lone pup or if it’s a litter. It’s hard to tell how it's like the scent of blueberries has more blueberry scent to them. Like when you pluck to blueberries from the same bush, they don’t really smell different, but they taste different. And even though its smell doesn’t smell different, experienced healers can still pick up on that difference._

_This scent will pick up in strength and then when we are over the halfway mark the scent will start to ripen. After the ¾ mark is crossed the smell will start to rot a bit before it starts going stale. – It’s a survival tactic, made to keep predators away. When you get to the rot stage you start to look for a den site away from the pack. No predator will willingly track you down, thinking you are a carcass and not edible or fuckable._

_After the litter are born, they keep the stale litter scent, but each pup also develops a temporary scent. But first after a few/6-18 hours later, before that the pup/s have no scent._

_-only omega mothers can it pick up. (developed that way)_

_\- or the foster parent that takes them on if the pup is abandoned._

_\- some healers can too_

_\- and HSP’s_

_\- or empaths_

_The rest cannot. Most folk doesn’t even know of this scent._ _**And for good reason since it can tell the secondary gender of the pup. The different scents get passed down for generations through families and their omegas know about them and what results in what. This “first scent” will fade again when they re-join their family group for the first time, (after they have learnt to control the scent) (it may appear again if they are with their forever mate and truly happy. Fun fact: it is also the true mate trigger scent, that their TM will follow to find them. – this has an omega seal only omegas can read this don’t worry your secret is safe. This is also called the scent of truth because it's about the secondary gender.** _

_About 3 days to a week into life the pup develops the famed “pup/primary scent” you keep this till about 10 years of age. This temporary scent tends to run in the family and can give the omegan parent as well as their mate a warning on what gender the pups **might** develop later in life. Or so goes the legend anyway. According to science this myth, depending on genetics, it has a 1-3 in 8th chance of being truthful. So, if you’re are lucky. At the time, the get it till the pups and mom re-join pack it is like a gentle scent, faint._

_After re-joining this scent will grow stronger over time, but still be so faint, in the early years, that you would have to get very close to the baby to sniff at their scent glands. For other pack members they need to be near the pups for some days, that is not direct parents or siblings from the same parents, to even notice them. The pups can unconsciously control how much of the scent they let out. True mates can smell what the exact scent, is no problem. Normal mates may smell them as unspecific scents e. G. Smelly, sour, sweet, variations between the different pups..._

_Generally:_

_Betas can smell a more specific scent than alphas. E. G. Nature: Flower, City: house, food: Meat. Alpha's can only smell Smelly etc.._

_Omegas can smell whole stories from the pup scent._

_(It has not always been like this but after alphas started to kill pups just to kill them for gender purposes, mother nature answered back with this^ arrangement. Safer for the pups)_

_The blueberry smell will also grow strong after a few days spent in pack. Along with this, they will get 3 other smell accompaniment these already existing two. One the pack scent which is given by the name holder of pack. All pack members wear it. This scent will have to be renewed a couple of times while growing up. Before it stays on the pups. If pup one day will leave the pack scent will slowly fall away, how slowly depends on how long you have been in the pack._

_The two other scents are the scents of their parents, if their parents are true mates this scent will only be one, (depends if mated or not if not they will still be separated) when true mates mate, their individual scents will merge. Like if one had a mint scent and their true mate had a chocolate scent after they had mated their scent would merge into a minted chocolate scent._

_This two/ one scent will stay with them forever. It helps them find mates not related to them. It’s a finger thump rule that you don’t mate someone that has the same smell as yourself._

_At the age of 10 the “pup scent” will slowly start to fade and they will start to develop their secondary scent. The “pup scent” will stay around although weak if parents are true mates. (True mates will also be able to pick up on the pup scent. A telltale sign to tell you whether you have found your true mate. ) The “secondary/shifter/animal part/ tertiary scent” is their unique scent. it develops till you hit your secondary gender shift at 17._

_From there you will develop your “tertiary scent” it's cobbled to your secondary gender. Although many think it’s just an “animal soul part scent, hence its name. And the name of the shifter scent, folks think it's connected to the secondary scent and from knowing it, that you also know the secondary gender from it. Hhh *le sigh* The “tertiary scent” is the scent of the front/human part, if you don’t have a front then this scent will turn “wild” like the wild of a wild animal._

_So, at age 24 ready to mate, you got 4 scents + pack scent, if parents aren’t true mates. When they mate one of their parents’ scent will fall away to make space for the mate’s scent. Which parents scent stays, and which goes deepens on what parent the pup is closest too._


	14. 1

_Can we talk about sterility for a minute? There is this belief that if it is not a male alpha /female omega pairing then it’s harder to have children. This is false! The same with the ‘all betas are infertile’ False!_

_Yes, of course, you can have a sickness running in the family that make on less likely to have children successfully or be infertile. But this all this are not something certain genders has from the get-go._

_All genders can breed with all of the other genders. Even with other species, through their human form Although it is more common than people think for shifters to breed with non-shifters._

_The only things that are impossible are:_

_Alpha male x alpha male_

_Alpha male x beta male_

_Beta male x beta male_

_Omega female x beta female_

_Omega female x omega female_

_Beta female x beta female_

_They can mate, but they can’t have biological children with each other._


	15. 2

_Nesting is something bonded to the dominant/submissive spectrum, and not being an omega, as many shifters and non-shifters think. It is normal for alphas and beta to nest too; it is just not a widely accepted practice for those secondary genders. That is why you will properly only ever see omegas do the practice. Especially if you live in the cities. But actually, it really depends on whether you are a submissive or a dominant, whether you nest a lot. I’m not saying that dominant don’t nest. They do, but it is not as obvious as when a submissive does it._

_When submissive builds their nest they use blankets, pillows, and basically anything soft. Typically, also their own or other towels, and clothes, typically people/animals dear to them or pack members. Basically, they go all out. If they really are in the nesting mood, they will have one or more main nests at home, but they will also nest anywhere, in their home. Where they are likely to make mini nests. They can get quite grumpy if you try to clean up these nests, so proceed with caution. When they are out and about, they will also do this mini nesting._

_Dominants, as stated up above also nest. It’s done just a bit more subtle. They tend to only have on nest whether they go all out really depends on the shifter. If only one of your three genders is dominant then you tend to make one big nest containing blankets, pillows, and a few selected pieces of clothes, from people/animals dear to them or pack members. They only really have this one nest and if they show nesting behaviour other places it is subtle, like a pillow in the back of a chair or a blanket over their feet._

_The dominants are generally pickier about the place to nest and when on the year to nest. They typically have the same yearly routine on when they nest and when they don’t. Whereas the subs are more random on these nesting periods._

_Something interesting to note is that humans / the non-shifters also have / can show nesting habits._


End file.
